


Five Times Felicity Uses Her Boobs

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Randomness of Arrows [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Breasts, F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Tumblr Prompt, Using boobs, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Felicity uses her boobs to get Oliver to do what she wants.  But of course Oliver doesn’t do it because of the boobs, he does it because it’s Felicity and he can’t say no to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Felicity Uses Her Boobs

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt request from itsalwaysfour. I wrote it in an afternoon on my phone, and had way too much fun.  
> A couple are established Olicity relationship, a couple are pre-together.
> 
> Enjoy =D
> 
> Update: yes, #5 is missing! I'll find it and post ASAP. Sorry!~~~~~>OK, #5 is now there!

\--->  
Felicity spied the gold envelope in the pile the mail clerk dropped off. She quickly pushed away the boring QC crap and picked it up.

It was tickets to the premier of only THE most anticipated superhero movie of the summer! She stared wide-eyed at the fancy lettering, embossed, and ran her finger tips over it.

She was moving before she realized it.

"Oliver!"

He snapped his head up from the report he was reading and leveled a concerned look at her as she rushed to his desk.

"What's wrong?" He began to stand.

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing." He raised an eyebrow and sat back down. Felicity chewed her lip for a half second before tilting her head. "Sooo, you know that comic book movie I've been talking about?"

"The one you won't shut up about? What about it?"

She glared but then flashed a smile and bent forward to rest her elbows on his desk. She hid her smirk when his eyes darted from her face to the very open and now low neckline of her dress.

He swallowed and shifted in his chair before looking at her face again.

"You hate these sorts of things, right?" And she waved the invite between them, causing her cleavage to jiggle. "So, could I have the tickets? Or, if you DO want to go, can I be your date? Not your date date," she blushed as she realized he wasn't even trying to look at her chest but was, in fact, looking right into her eyes and then he was grinning.

"Of course you're my plus one, Felicity." He took the fancy paper and turned it to her. "See? You're already on the invitation."

She looked and stood up so fast she made herself dizzy. "Oh. Uh, thanks?" She really didn't know what to say.

He chuckled. "Now, about this dress..." he tipped his head now and slowly eyed her from top to bottom and back up. "I like it."

\---> \--->

She dropped her purse and coat onto the table, effectively covering all the arrow parts and his hands and making him look up at her. God, she loved how just his smirk was enough to erase a bad day. 

Well, almost.

He withdrew his arms, leaving the arrow he was working on under her pile, and stood up.

"Tough day?" He lightly rested his hands on her hips but made no further movement.

She hated to do it, because it put his lips that much further away, but she stepped out of her high heels and sighed. Then she stepped closer and pressed her breasts hard against his chest.

He inhaled and gripped her tighter, gazing past her face to openly appreciate the view of her perfectly sized, soft, warm mounds squeezed up onto him. 

She did something with her elbows and her breasts were close to popping up out of the dress. He looked back into her face.

"Foot rub?" she asked and batted her eyes.

He smiled and pecked her nose. "You don't need to bribe me with your feminine wiles, you know. I love giving you foot massages, Felicity."

She almost started to deny it, but he just looked at her and she shrugged. "Doesn't hurt the cause, though, does it?"

He laughed. "Will you just sit down already?" And she eagerly did so.

\---> \---> \--->

"Oh, come on, Diggle!" Felicity whined. "We've been at this for an hour and I haven't even reached the halfway line once."

"It's been 15 minutes and I know you can do this, Felicity. Now, try again." And he gently pushed her back over to the newly added and very evil rope climb.

But his phone rang and as he answered, she skirted around him and practically skipped over to Oliver at her computer desk.

"Ooool-ivvv-errrrr?" She sang out sweetly as she came to a stop at his elbow. He slowly turned and raised an eyebrow.

She leaned forward to drape an arm over his far shoulder and pressed the side of her breast to his near shoulder. She felt him tense slightly.

"Can you make John stop being so mean to me?" Her workout top was pretty modest, but she saw him glance down her neck and into the cleavage nonetheless.

"He's just trying to make you stronger."

She heaved an exaggerated sigh, and her boobs shifted but to her dismay, he had already turned back to the monitors.

"Oliver!"

"What?" He gave her a truly confused look.

She stood up and crossed her arms. "Please, PLEASE make him stop! It's causing flashbacks to high school and I hated high school."

He turned to her again and offered a small, sweet smile. "Extra punching bag tomorrow?" She nodded. "Ok. Hey, Digg! I need Felicity to run a search for me. She's offered to do extra bag drills tomorrow instead."

Diggle snorted but nodded his acceptance.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she took the seat he vacated and now held for her. 

"Any time," he replied softly.

\---> \---> \---> \--->

Felicity liked to think of herself as brave; braver than most girls, at least. 

So when she moved a box under her bathroom sink and about twenty nasty silverfish appeared, she was slightly mortified to hear herself scream.

A few of the primeval pests skittered away into the shadows of her bathroom cabinet, but most of them just barely twitched. They were mocking her for her girlish screech and showed no intention of disappearing.

She could handle spiders, snakes, rats, evil geniuses, and sulky billionaires; but holy crap she HATED SILVERFISH!

She stood in her hallway glaring in at the monsters, and went through a variety of ideas for handling the situation.

But bottom line was they all involved her interacting to some degree with the devil spawn and that was just not gonna happen. She could barely--ok, she could NOT--even look at them without feeling her lunch try a return trip.

So she grabbed her phone, and crept back into the silverfish lair. 

She had to take a few before she got the angle just right, but once she got it, she typed an s.o.s. and sent it off to Oliver.

She leapt back to her hall and waited.

A few minutes later, he called her.

"So, pest problem, Felicity?" he asked calmly and she could hear his smile.

"Yeah, there's millions of them. Mocking me."

He chuckled and sighed. "And am I correct in thinking the photo you sent only accidentally also captured your cleavage in the silverfish selfie?"

"What?" she tried for confused. "I did? Oh my god!" She cringed; it sounded lame even to her.

She heard an engine roar to a start. "I'll be there in 10 minutes." He paused and she pictured him straddling his bike. "Think you can keep the silverfish from getting into your shirt for that long?"

"Oh, do not even joke about that!" she gasped and moved away from the bathroom. "Shit! On my skin?! All creepy wiggly gross--goddamnitfuckOliver!" A huge tremor cascaded up and down her spine. He laughed and she could tell by the muffle that he was using his Bluetooth helmet. "You'll be the one picking them off my body--"

She closed her eyes and waited for another laugh. Instead, she barely heard him growl, "five minutes."

For a brief second, she considered covering herself with the tiny wicked demons, but even the idea of Oliver Queen's hands all over her skin could not overcome the complete disgust of silverfish anywhere near her.

When he knocked and she opened the door, she really wanted to just jump into his arms, safe from silverfish taking over the world. 

"Thanks for coming so quickly," she said shyly. Without realizing it, she folded her arms and produced a goodly amount of cleavage for Oliver. "Did I interrupt anything important?"

He tilted his head and gave her a tiny smile. "Just the salmon ladder." When she swallowed down her gasping moan, she finally noticed her bosom, and that Oliver was only looking at her face. What did a girl have to do?!

"So," he looked around the apartment. "Want to show me this nest of millions or do we just stand in the doorway all day?"

\---> \---> \---> \---> \--->

Felicity narrowed her eyes. Oliver narrowed his back. She rolled her eyes. He raised his eyebrows.

"Are we playing poker or the staring game, guys?" Diggle tapped his cards on the table in annoyance.

"It's Oliver's bet," Felicity fiddled with her cards.

Oliver looked at her hands and smiled. "I raise you...three peanut butter cups."

Diggle tossed down his hand. "Too rich for me." He stood up and stretched. "Anyone need a refill?" They both held out empty wine glasses. "Ooo-kay," he laughed and went upstairs to grab a new bottle.

"So?" Oliver asked.

"I see your three, and raise you two jolly ranchers." She tossed in the candy and leaned her elbows on the table.

Oliver narrowed his eyes again. She was smiling sweetly. She pushed up her glasses. And then she laid her arms down flat and her shirt gaped open and he could spy her beautiful breasts. He swallowed slowly and looked at her face again.

"You fold or gonna bet, Queen?" She waggled her eyebrows and bit her lower lip. "I think you got nothing, Arrow."

He pursed his lips but tossed in two jolly ranchers. "Whadda you got, Smoak?"

She bounced in her seat, (Oliver openly looked at her boobs and smiled,) and slapped down her cards.

"Full house! Ha!"

Oliver shook his head and and dropped his cards face down onto Diggle's. "It's yours. Well played." He grinned as she pulled the pile of candy over and eagerly opened a peanut butter cup.

Diggle rejoined them and Oliver took the bottle opener over to him, and said something to the man as he opened the wine. Felicity chewed gleefully, but when Diggle released a loud laugh and Oliver chuckled, she narrowed her eyes.

She reached over and flipped his cards face up. Royal Flush! She gaped and looked over at him.

Diggle saw and whispered to Oliver, "She looked at your cards, man."

Oliver shrugged. "She needed the chocolate more than me, so..." He flashed a smile at her and Diggle laughed again.


End file.
